In the routine and everyday practice of hair and scalp care by beauticians or by individuals in their homes, the head and especially the hair on the head or the scalp thereof is subjected to frequent and necessary treatments of diverse liquids as shampoos, hair colorants, tints, or frostings, conditioners, medical preparations, and the like. The liquids may be the treating material itself, or as part of any given treatment, a hair or scalp wash or rinse may be necessary.
In connection with any of these, thorough treatment and application to the head of the liquid material in ample quantity inherently subjects the ears to flow or running of liquid thereover and into the ear.
While this is quite unavoidable, depending upon the chemical and thermal nature of the treating material and the sensitivity characteristics of the user's skin, and especially the relatively more delicate flesh within the cupped ear and the outer ear canal proper may become irritated as liquid courses thereover.
While certain prior patents deal with ear cover devices, as Sutton D-91,794, Swan 1,953,517, and Schurmeier 1,255,800, the same are not directed to the problem at hand as particularly embracing the hazard of ear irritation as distinct from mere wetting of the ear.
It it desirable, then, and indeed medically preferable in given circumstances to provide a simple and effective means for protecting the relative interior surfaces of a user's ears from unnecessary flushing and presence of diverse hair and scalp treating liquids, especially with a full ear protector capable of reliably precluding unwanted contact of treating liquid with ear flesh.